


Love lessons

by Draga



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draga/pseuds/Draga
Summary: Being in love with Toni Topaz taught Cheryl Blossom many lessons





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but ended up being too long so it will be a short story. I'm from Spain so sorry for my English. I hope you like it :)

Cheryl Blossom believed that she could never get used to being in love and be loved.

 

She had experienced different types of love at her 17 years of age. Different and incomparable. But she knew that none could be compared to the love she felt every time Toni Topaz was near. Love was always there since she had met Toni, but every time she is next to her, or says anything stupid to make her smile, or just caught her looking at her without her noticing ... It was overwhelming. Like when on the beach you're trapped by a giant wave, and when you think it's over, another hits you again. The love between her and Toni was like a tsunami, and she would happily let herself be dragged and wrapped around it.

 

In a few months, Toni had become her anchor, her fundamental pillar. Perhaps it was dangerous to let her happiness depend on just one person, but with Toni she felt so safe that she did not need anyone else.

 

However, it is true that it took a long time until Cheryl adapted to feel loved and unconditionally backed, because Toni was not only her girlfriend, she was also her best friend, and there was no better girlfriend and better friend than Toni (opinion that Cheryl claimed that she was completely impartial and objective).

 

Throughout the months they had been together, Toni had taught her many things about love. She had taught her the different kinds of love and the process of how someone goes from being a stranger and an enemy, to your best friend and finally girlfriend. She would dare to say that Toni was her soulmate, but that would make her feel like she was betraying her brother Jason.

 

The first lesson she learned with Toni is that affection is something natural, and that it is much easier to accept and embrace it than to fight to keep it away. It is a completely normal and natural feeling that nobody can control. This is how their relationship began: in a natural and uncontrollable way. Because it did not matter how many barriers Cheryl bothered to maintain; Toni always managed to knock them down. Cheryl thought that Toni simply had supernatural powers that helped her to transfer them, because the naturalness and the ease with which she managed to get to Cheryl's heart could not be normal. They were not linked by blood bond, as she was with Jason; nor had they been best friends for years, as with Heather. And yet, in a short time, Toni had managed to become Cheryl's favourite person in the whole world (she did not need to know all the people in the world to know it), a miracle, considering that she barely appreciate no-one. Yes, she struggled to tolerate some people and with a little effort and time she had come to appreciate from the heart those she considered her friends, but it had always been she who had take the first step, like when Veronica arrived to Riverdale. Toni, however, had been interested in knowing her without knowing anything about her. Better said: she had been interested in knowing her despite her reception when the students of the south arrived at the north side, and of all the rumors and comments that circulated through the corridors of Riverdale High. Rumors and comments that Cheryl usually felt proud of, but that came to worry her when she thought they could make Toni rethink being her friend at the beginning of it all.

 

It had been a couple of days since that Fangs' outburst, the fate and the insistence of Toni had united both girls in the movies. And to see "Love, Simon", nothing less. Cheryl hated to think that fate and karma existed because then she would wonder what she had done wrong in her past life to deserve all the misfortunes that befell her, and she did not need to destroy her little mental and emotional stability by blaming herself for a hypothetical cause worthy of such punishment . 

 

No, she hated to think. That's why she had ended up in the cinema, that's why she had ended up sitting next to Toni and that's why she had accepted her offer to go to Pop's after the movie. She did not want to think about anything, Cheryl just wanted to leave her house and enjoy a mirage of freedom before returning to Thistlehouse. She was not surprised that Toni insisted on spending the afternoon with her; she was not stupid and from the day of the race against the rival gang of the Serpents she was aware that Toni's eyes were not detached from her when they were in the same place, and she had already tried to establish conversation with Cheryl more times than some of her friends. Cheryl was perfectly aware of how attractive she was, that Toni was bisexual and that the pink-haired girl had a kind of crush on her. She had to admit that she did not want to think about it either, because if Toni did not like her as much as it seemed, that would be a big blow to her self-esteem. Like, Toni was pretty. So pretty. Gorgeous even. Few people looked really good with a stupid Serpent jacket and pink hair. That is, only one: Toni. Precisely for this reason she should not be mindful that maybe Toni found her genuinely interesting. It was flattering, but if in the end it was only her imagination, the disappointment would be overwhelming and she did not want to give the power to hurt her to a stranger. A stranger from the south side. And a Serpent, nothing less. Cheryl was aware that she should stay with her feet on the ground and not be coaxed by Toni's understanding eyes, her mischievous smile and her soft voice. At her side, Cheryl really felt as if she was being hypnotized by a snake, as in the children's story, so she avoided looking into Toni's eyes as much as possible. 

 

The worst is how difficult it was for Cheryl to stand firm by her side, something that did not surprise her either. Much less surprising was the fact that Toni was so sympathetic to her. At first she thought it was because she barely knew her and had not yet spent enough time with Cheryl to want not to offer her company, but analyzing how Toni looked at her and how she hold her hand as the redhead cried and let the painful feelings of the past flow because of a stupid movie, she came to the conclusion that Toni was just like that: understanding, natural, a good person. And coming from the south. Cheryl supposed that the girl must have had her own hard experiences throughout her life and that's why she recognized someone who suffered in silence for fear of being judged. She stopped to analyze that she herself had judged them without knowing them and she felt embarrassed seeing Toni's smile while she let go of her hand and asked Pop Tate for a portion of potatoes to share. Share with Cheryl. Genuinely Amazing and surprising. 

 

So Cheryl stopped analyzing the reasons why Toni had approached her beyond the fact of being a good person and allowed herself to be carried away by the naturalness with which the brunette did everything. And Cheryl began to feel better, natural and free, even when she returned to her private prison called home. House, because it had ceased to be a home since Jason died.

 

With Toni, Cheryl had started to stop thinking so much and started to feel more. 

 

That's why, when they met in the hallway of Riverdale High, Cheryl paid no attention to the whispers and curious looks and focused on how good the warm, fresh sensation felt in her chest for the simple fact that Toni had smiled at her that incredible and sincere smirk, before starting to walk beside her.

 

\- Hey, Cheryl - the southern girl greeted in a much more cheerful tone than you can hear any teenager in the early hours of a Monday.

 

\- Toni, hi - she smiled. And she did not realize how different her smile was at that moment, but Toni did. Toni was always aware of everything that surrounded Cheryl and everything the redhead did.

 

The way to Cheryl's locker was based on Toni summarizing how she had gone to Fangs' trailer after the afternoon they spent together only to laugh at his expense after making him feel bad after hearing the excuse that Fangs had put about not being able to go to the movies. Cheryl smiled to herself as she watched Toni roll her eyes, explaining the boy's courage to tell her with the pillow mark on his face that something important had come up.

 

A nice subject before asking so naturally:

 

\- And what about you? - Cheryl felt Toni's eyes on her profile as she picked up the necessary books for the first hours of the day.

 

Cheryl waited to close her locker to answer, perhaps because she had been taught that talking to someone without looking at the eyes was rude and a Blossom should have perfect manners, or maybe because she liked Toni's eyes.

 

\- It could have been worse - she chose to answer without going into many details, and the grimace made by Toni made her understand that she understood what she wanted to say without having to verbalize it. And yes, it was a horrible weekend, like the rest of the ones that happened in that house since Jason's death, but at the same time she did not want to go into details or admit the desire that she had of a new week to come to listen less hours to her mother, she did not want to admit aloud that her afternoon with Toni and the prospect of seeing her again on Monday and having a conversation with her had softened the horror that was her weekend in the Blossom mansion.

 

\- If it does not improve, at least it should not get worse, right? - Toni commented softly, and she did it with that sweet half smile and those sympathetic eyes that drove Cheryl crazy because she did not know where to look, whether to her eyes or her mouth. Immediately she decided that a friend does not look at the mouths of her other friends, however incredible her lips are, and she forced herself not to look down beyond Toni's cute nose. - Maybe the next weekend we could hang out ... you know, that way you're not at home for so long - she suggested as they walked towards Toni's locker. 

 

Cheryl immediately detected the way she referred to leaving her house without mentioning whether she had company or not, not wanting to go into the fact that she could perfectly leave the house (in fact, she did) but that she probably did so to end up sitting in Pop's with the sole company of her cell phone or some inconsequential Vixens because Josie was busy with her music career, and her other four friends having some orgy in pairs. Yes, she preferred to sit alone than see how Archie and Veronica ate their mouths instead of the food they had ordered.

 

\- Is it your way of asking for my phone number and hang out again? - Cheryl asked trying to sound cool and confident, not wanting Toni to realize that she had been cursing that she had not dared to ask the southern girl for her phone number the other afternoon before say goodbye.

 

After entering the combination of her locker, Toni gave her a smile of those that you should look at with sunglasses because of how dazzling they are. Cheryl felt a certain warmth in her cheeks that Toni could not see when she started looking for her books at the box office.

 

\- I did not want to be cheeky asking you the other day, in case it bothered you to tell me that you did not want to hang out again, but since you suggest it ...

 

\- I did not suggest anything, Topaz - she raised an eyebrow with a smile threatening to break her face in two, because now she was sure that Toni had also thought about exchanging their numbers to talk more times, even repeating the other afternoon, and to hang out the next weekend "so that Cheryl was not so long at home." And the truth is that, after the brief and intense afternoon with the Serpent, Toni could ask for her number and she would give it to her without thinking twice. In fact, after that comment to tease the other girl, who laughed lightly while continuing to take things from the box office, Cheryl had already removed from her bag a paper that had been perfectly folded since Saturday morning, and spread it as casually as possible to Toni. - Do not even think about using it to send me strange things - she warned, trying to play a little hard when the girl took the piece of paper and then proceeded to save the number on her mobile, but the game went wrong when Toni smiled in a different way , more ... sexy and daring, before saying:

 

\- Do not worry, Blossom, we have not reached that level yet.

 

And this time Cheryl was sure that Toni saw clearly how her cheeks blushed. However, before Cheryl could say anything, Toni's giant friend had materialized in front of them with Fangs next to him. Cheryl glanced briefly at the boy and decided that, if they were to have some confidence, she would thank him for being so lazy to fall asleep when he should have gone with Toni at the movies.

 

\- Here is the traitor who left us behind this morning to come earlier to class on a Monday morning - Sweet Pea crossed his arms after giving a fleeting and critical look to Cheryl, who did not stay behind and raised an eyebrow to intimidate him more.

 

\- Don't cry, Sweet, you've been able to tie your shoes without my help, right? - Fangs tried not to smile at how Sweet Pea opened his eyes too much before frowning at Toni, and Cheryl did not bother to hide her smile to embarrass the giant a little more. - That means the classes I gave you last month have yielded good results.

 

Fang's laugh could have been heard from the outside of the building.

 

\- Wow, Sweets, so that's what you were going to do when you left me waiting in our videogame afternoons - joked Fangs shaking his head while the taller boy hit him in the chest.

 

\- Look who talks about leaving their friends waiting - Toni attacked him without any grudges while the boy smiled at her slowly.

 

\- You will not complain ...

 

And Cheryl knew that the boy was referring to her, and it was confirmed when Toni blushed a little while beating not very subtly Fangs and Sweet Pea denied rolling his eyes. Yes, Toni might have a crush on her and Toni was friends with the boys, but Cheryl knew that none of them would be as understanding and friendly with her as Toni was, so she decided to say goodbye to the girl minutes before the bell rang.

 

The first message that Toni sent her was during the first class of the day, perhaps because she got too bored in class or maybe because she did not want to wait until it ended and they met in the hallway or in another class to talk to Cheryl again.

 

"Hi :)"

 

Cheryl would never admit that such a simple message had made her feel so happy, because she was in math class, and how do you explain to someone who caught you smiling in such a frightening class what are you doing to be happy on a Monday morning in maths class? "Oh, it's nothing, just that Toni told me 'hi' and with a smiley emoji." And some might understand that reaction if it's Toni who says "hi" with a smiley emoji, but she did not want to answer questions about since when they talked on the phone or in person, so when Veronica looked at her like if she had a second head, she blotted out her smile and put the phone away, forcing herself not to think too much about Toni, her smiley emoji and her real dazzling smile.

 

The next message Toni sent her was to ask her if she wanted to sit down with her at lunch and she immediately answered yes. She erased the smiling emoji because she had already smiled too much during that day in just two hours and because she never sent stupid smiley emojis, but she was unable to erase her real smile in the food while Toni told her something that if it was someone else, they would have received a grimace from Cheryl and she would never sit down next to them again. But it was Toni and she liked Toni, so she let herself be carried away instead of thinking about whether it was possible for a dog named Hot Dog to be offended to see them eating a hot dog in front of him.

 

She did not talk too much, and even less with Fangs and Sweet Pea, but at least she won Fangs over when, after seeing how he eyed the dessert on her tray as if it was the love of his life, she offered it to him. Sweet Pea looked at the boy as if he had just slapped him, but Cheryl ignored him and focused on Toni, who was trying to integrate her as well as focusing only on Cheryl, aware that she should not force a friendship between the two Serpents and a Blossom. In little more than twenty minutes, Cheryl felt more relaxed and content than in a long, long time. She liked Toni's company as much as Toni herself, but she did not want to think about the possibility of certain emotions mixing, like what happened with Josie, and ending without Toni's friendship.

 

No, she could finally have a friend and this time she was not going to fuck it up.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been some time since then. Not much, but enough so that Cheryl knew that when she woke up she would always find a good morning message from Toni. That added to her nightly calls were her favorite moments with Toni without really being with her. They were together as long as possible. Toni always waited for her in the mornings at the front door and Cheryl outside of the Spanish class the southern one was going to. The time of the meal was the best all days, and Fangs and she had a silent agreement in which the boy always kept the apple that Cheryl chose for dessert (also, that made Toni share her dessert with her and that made things very pleasant to her stomach) and in return he made an effort to make her feel more comfortable so that she did not have to reduce her conversation to talk only with Toni. Not that she complained about talking only to the girl but she liked that the boys already accepted her presence at the table more easily than Jughead's, and even Sweet Pea included her in some conversation, especially if the goal was to criticize Jughead. or Betty.

 

On Fridays they always hang out at Pop's, and on Saturday, even though Toni worked, Cheryl surprised her friend by offering to spend the day in the south. The brunette showed her the most decent places in the area, and despite not being as nice as the north, every place that Toni showed her was accompanied by a story that Cheryl listened to with all the attention of the world. As with the Serpents, Toni got Cheryl to forget any prejudice towards the south and her people, because Toni was who she was because she was born and raised in the South and among the Serpents, and Cheryl adored Toni, so she accepted her and her origins without problems.

 

Cheryl had a hard time and it hurt to accept the fact that maybe Toni did not feel for her what Cheryl wanted Toni to feel for her. It was hard not to fantasize about Toni in any way and she tried to control herself so as not to go beyond certain barriers, but sometimes she found herself observing Toni in class and imagining situations that would probably only happen in her imaginative mind. But then reality came and Cheryl had to stop fantasizing.

 

The worst was not when she had to put her feet back on the ground and accept that she had to control her fantasies, because she had reached a point where not only did she fantasize about Toni, but she fantasized that Toni fantasized about her too and maybe that was too much to fantasize about. In each look between them, when she caught Toni watching her intensely, those slow smiles only directed at her...

 

Yes, it was normal that Cheryl's imagination was posing situations that went beyond friendship when she got up from the floor the book that had fallen and felt the eyes of the girl stuck in her butt, but Cheryl did not know if it was imagined or real until she saw the blush on the cheeks of Toni, her pupils dilated and the intense form of look at her after trying to avoid her gaze when she is caught looking at her ass unprepared. So Cheryl, despite lacking something as vulgar as clumsiness, began to drop her books or pens frequently just because it was so good to know with certainty that she was not the only one looking at her friend's ass.

 

Unfortunately, her forced awkwardness became obvious and Cheryl knew it when Toni looked at her with a mischievous smile after Cheryl got up, but as the southern girl did not comment on it, Cheryl assumed that Toni enjoyed it as much as she did, so instead of stopping to show the other girl, she increased the bet, especially at parties or when she was going to see Toni in their shifts at the White Wyrm and had the excuse of going drunk, undoing the buttons on her shirt, watching Toni's eyes dig into her breasts.

 

When they went to parties together it was normal to see the two girls rubbing themselves without shame while dancing. They also avoided playing "7 minutes in heaven" or spin the bottle if the other girl didn't participate, because although neither would admit it aloud, they only played with the hope that they would have to put themselves in the closet together.

 

The second lesson that Toni taught Cheryl about love is that sometimes it is not about "confusing emotions and feelings", but that sometimes a feeling evolves without you can do anything to avoid it, and what started being friendship, happened to be something else. Like any other sensation, you must do nothing but accept it naturally.

 

Cheryl did not even consider moving away from Toni to keep those feelings from developing too much because Toni was her friend. Her best and only friend. And she preferred to suffer in silence than to remember what it was like before she had Toni by her side. It was not about being with her at all hours. Toni taught Cheryl that feeling alone or accompanied did not always mean having someone next to her or not; that you could feel completely alone surrounded by people and that you could really feel accompanied by someone with just a simple message that let you know that that person was there for you. Cheryl loved that Toni, in spite of being working, in matters of the Serpents or of being tired before going to sleep, always answered or called Cheryl to talk about anything.

 

One afternoon that started being horrible ended up being better than she expected. The redhead realized that not only did she like Toni's eyes: she liked the way they looked at her. And she said "at her" because she had found that Toni looked at her differently from how she observed others. And the way she spoke to her, with such gentleness and kindness...

 

\- You're the reason why I think there are still good-hearted people in this fucking place - Cheryl confessed with her heart pounding her ribs and her eyes fixed on her hand intertwined with Toni's, because the brunette had discovered right away, once in confidence, Cheryl was quite affectionate and open to physical contact.

 

Cheryl had just had an argument with her mother that was quite hard, which took her a long time to answer Toni's messages more than the usual minute, at most, which takes her to answer her friend. Toni, who knew her better than Cheryl knew herself, had called the redhead a few minutes later to tell her to wait for her a little away from home so that she would pick her up on the motorcycle.

 

Cheryl had felt a little guilty because she knew Toni was with her friends doing whatever it was they were doing, but selfishly she had felt so good knowing that someone was willing to leave important issues aside because she was more important. She had bothered to make an attempt to reassure Toni that she was fine and could return with Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead. Anyway, she knew that to make her feel less guilty, Toni would say something like "Don't worry, I was looking forward to breathing an air that was not loaded with testosterone".

 

Half an hour later after listening to her, holding her hand and letting her rest her head on Toni's shoulder while they were sitting on the rocks on the shore of the Sweetwater River, Cheryl ended up confessing that, despite thanking her heartfully for being her friend, she hated feeling sometimes as a burden to Toni only because she was the only friend who really cared about her without there being a tragedy involved.

 

\- Who wants to spend time with you, will be there for you however. Who wants to talk to you will do it, even if it's by phone. Who wants to see you, will strive for it. - Toni dried her tears as she looked into her eyes with determination and a certain anger, but Cheryl knew it was not with her that she was angry. - If someone really appreciates you, cares for you or misses you, they will let you know. Someone who loves you will show you, Cheryl. And not because you have to ask for it or because it's fucking obvious. You are a person who feels a lot and shows very little, Cheryl, but that is not an excuse that others should use to justify leaving you alone because you do not call them for help. It's not your fault, and if they do not know how to appreciate you, fuck them. They miss it, and I do not want you to think that you deserve anything bad that happens to you. It is understood?

 

Cheryl looked at her in the eyes nodding, unable to find the strength to speak. She knew that if she did, he would confess that her love for Toni went beyond friendship. That afternoon she decided that not only did she love the way Toni looked at her, the way she spoke to her or how she held her hand so firmly and carefully at the same time; she loved Toni in general.

 

That night, once in bed, Cheryl could not stop thinking that it was no longer about ignoring how physically amazing Toni seemed to be and the obvious attraction she felt for her, because at that moment she was sure that it was naive to think that once a nice friendship was established that tension in her stomach would disappear when Toni smiled at her in a certain way, winked at her, said some suggestive comment or joked with her in jest. In fact, the more time they spent together, the harder it was for Cheryl to ignore how well the shirts with cleavage looked on Toni and the perfect ass she had. The worst thing is that Cheryl found her ridiculously hot with her look of bad girl, including the stupid Serpent jacket.

 

As time passed, it was more difficult not to yield to the teenagers hormones that pleaded with her at night to attend to certain parts of her body. But no, she absolutely refused to masturbate thinking of a friend, even if that friend was Toni and Toni was the prettiest and most perfect girl she had ever seen.

 

If there was anything that Cheryl had always had difficulty accepting, it was the fact that jealous as she might be, she must not cross the thin line between being jealous and possessive or obsessive. It was dangerously easy for her to confuse terms like jealousy and possessiveness, friendship and infatuation, affection and obsession...

 

Fortunately, Toni seemed to make everything always easier. Thanks to that, Cheryl understood that in spite of being united by a relationship of platonic friendship, she felt for Toni a more special affection. It was obvious to her the softness with which she spoke to Toni, the attention with which she listened to her, the adoration that shone in her eyes every time Toni was near or named her in a conversation and the sweetness of her huge smile that was always reserved for Toni and only Toni.

 

It was so obvious that even the other people began to notice that Cheryl Bombshell had given up her dedication to create chaos to spend the day attached to Toni, and when they were not together it was rare that Cheryl didn't take it upon herself to mention the other girl at every opportunity even if the conversation had nothing to do with how kind and intelligent Toni was or how well she would lead the Serpents compared to FP Jones or Jughead. It was usual that when Toni was absent from school for any kind of problems, Cheryl was in a bad mood. That is to say, of his natural humor, at least until Toni was in charge of discovering to the world that Cheryl could be incredibly sweet and generous, like when she was in charge of writing down the duties that Toni should do, or like when she took the books of the other girl at the box office to have an excuse to visit the other girl and spend time with her. The fact that both knew the combinations of the other's lockers did not go unnoticed by Betty and Veronica, who were surprised not to be surprised to see the good relationship between Cheryl Blossom and the Serpents.

 

\- Toni has not come to class today, right? - Veronica asked to no one in particular in the room after seeing Cheryl being escorted by Sweet Pea and Fangs.

 

Although Cheryl had a serious risk of staying forever with her eyes blank because of the number of times she rolled them in the presence of the two boys, the three seemed to have established a strange friendship where, although Toni was the cornerstone that united them, they managed to be without the other girl without having problems.

 

\- Did you know because she isn't linked to Cheryl's hip or because of the expected return of Cheryl's legendary bad mood? - Betty commented at her side directing a fleeting glance at her third cousin, hoping she won't martyr her in the absence of Toni.

 

\- Toni is sick. She has the flu so she stayed in Sweet Pea's trailer resting - explained Jughead with his mouth full.

 

Veronica could not understand how he could already be eating considering that it would not have been two hours since the boy had breakfast and there was only one left for the lunch hour, but at that point in the story she was not going to bother trying to understand it. .

 

Nobody commented or asked why Toni always stayed in trailers that were almost never the one of his uncle or his grandfather, understanding that it was a delicate subject in which Jughead never went into details, and God may be with them if Cheryl heard them talking about Toni.

 

For her part, Cheryl spent the whole day sending messages to her friend even though she knew that the girl was asleep. Despite the constantly loud reminder that she had Sweet Pea and Fangs to keep her company, Toni's absence could not even be covered by a six-foot-tall boy. In addition, Sweet Pea's attempts to get information about Josie or directly behaving like a clumsy giant when her friend was with them were quite pathetic and heterosexual.

 

"Are you feeling better, TT?"

 

"I know you'll probably be asleep and maybe you will not see the messages until Sweet Pea and I arrive, but if you need anything besides your books, let me know"

 

"I'll also go through the pharmacy and Pop's to get you something decent to eat"

 

"You will compensate me by inviting me another day;)"

 

And the last message was simply to placate the talk that Toni would give her if Cheryl insisted on paying her more than a drink at a party, as long as Cheryl then let Toni invite her to something else. "I have a salary decent enough to invite a friend to a drink or a meal, Cheryl," Toni always insisted when Cheryl declined her offer to pay for her. Cheryl insisted that the only decent thing she would inherit from her family was an ostentatious amount of money stained with blood and other substances and that she had no qualms about spending it.

 

Then Toni insisted that in a town like Riverdale the money was too valuable, no matter how it was achieved, how to waste it, and Cheryl replied that inviting Toni to anything was the best way to invest that money, and not to worry.

 

It was such a common argument among them that Sweet Pea or Fangs had to intervene saying that "No need to argue for money, ladies, but if you insist, we will take care of investing it while you debate how it is honorable to spend it". So the debate always ended with both girls staring at the boys and deciding to pay each half of what was.

 

Respecting the honesty and pride of Toni as a hardworking and independent girl was something that despite not fully understand, Cheryl ended up respecting because deep down admired the stubbornness of Toni in not letting anyone pay for her things even if she did not have a lot of money.


	3. Chapter 3

Controlling her jealousy had been much more complicated, but Cheryl would not let anything or anyone stand between her and Toni, and was aware that more than a third person, she was herself and her jealousy and possessiveness the greatest difficulty in the relationship of both. Cheryl was aware of the danger of letting her primary instincts emerge during a pleasant conversation with Toni at the White Wyrm.

 

\- I can not believe it - Cheryl insisted for the third time, not even Toni's slightly drunk laughter at her side managed to soften the unpleasant sensation in her stomach. - How could you sleep with Fangs? - Cheryl made a fuss about throwing up, making Toni laugh again.

 

\- We were drunk and horny. Joaquin had left him and I was hurt after seeing my ex kissing with the cocoon with which she deceived me. It arose, the result of rancor and alcohol - the brunette shrugged. - Anyway, it's me who's in shock. Kiss Archie Andrews? - Toni laughed scandalously, unable to imagine her friend interested in Archie. Or in any boy in general, but that was another conversation for another day.

 

Cheryl, however, found it much more logical that someone traumatized and hurt like her, broken inside, leaned towards the most decent person to feel a minimum of support in such a cruel town. Many times she stopped to think about how her life would have been if getting to know Toni for a longer time, but she was glad that it had not been like that. Cheryl was aware that she was bad, if you could say so, and that although her worst stage had already passed, she was not sure what her reaction to a Southern Serpent trying to help her would have been.

 

Sometimes she remembered how she had treated Archie and her friends even in the few times that the boy or Veronica had tried to get close to her, and she immediately understood that with Toni it would have been a thousand times worse. She was so hurt and so self-pitying that she would have considered humiliating stooping to be vulnerable to someone her family had always insisted was inferior to someone with a Blossom surname. She probably would have insulted and treated Toni badly enough to ruin any future possibility of forming at least a friendship with the girl.

 

The fact is that for her, it was unimaginable that Toni stooped to feel interest in any vulgar human being, whether from the north or the south. She didn't try to offend Fangs or Toni's ex, but she simply considered that Toni deserved the best in the world, and to imagine her kissing or sleeping with anyone was a kick in Cheryl's ass. Because "Toni can not want to kiss anyone" was not enough. "To no one else". "Toni can not want to kiss anyone else", there it was, and the "aside from whom" Cheryl had it incredibly clear.

 

During another party in the north the tragedy had happened, Cheryl's worst nightmare: she had had to watch Toni kiss with another person. Damn the time they had decided to play "truth or dare" in the claustrophobic living room of Archie Andrews' house.

 

The game had begun innocently in the circle formed by Archie, Veronica, Betty, Jughead, Toni, Cheryl, Kevin, Fangs, Sweet Pea, Josie, Reggie and Chuck. Of course, Cheryl would have preferred to sit on the sofa in Toni's lap, where her friend had invited her to sit down when there were no free seats, but Kevin and Fangs had arrived drunk and happy to drag them to the center of the room so they played too.

 

The only positive thought was the possibility that perhaps through a challenge, Toni and she could end up kissing, but after a minute watching the way Chuck ate with his eyes the considerable cleavage that left in sight Toni's top. Cheryl just wanted to sit back in her friend's lap, leave a mark of her red lipstick on her cheek and put her arms around her, look at Chuck, Reggie or even Veronica and all over Toni say "mine".

 

But that would show that she really had some possessiveness problems and she did not want to scare Toni off with them, so she endured the continued drooling of the rest for her friend. 

 

\- Toni, truth or dare? - Veronica asked once the bottle pointed at the young Serpent girl, who took a sip of her drink before shrugging her shoulders and answering "truth". Cheryl let out a breath she did not know she was holding, but the possibility that Toni had to be overly affectionate with someone -else- made her sick. And she did not need to say who was the exception, the only person with whom Cheryl would accept that Toni had to kiss. - What makes you horny before fucking with someone? - Veronica asked with that nymphomaniac smile that came out at times, and Cheryl would have rolled her eyes if it was not because she was interested in the answer. So much.

 

The group shouted, laughed and made provocative sounds while Toni laughed rolling her eyes, but Fangs answered for her:

 

\- Toni gets horny if you bite her neck - said the boy, getting more sounds from others and a hit by Toni.

 

Cheryl's eyes shot up at Toni's neck, and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning loudly as she imagined herself leaning down and leaving the mark of her teeth and lipstick on that soft, warm and golden skin. Cheryl ignored as best she could how Fangs knew that and focused on drinking the rest of her drink before combust right there.

 

\- This turn doesn't count, Fangs has answered for you - Veronica complained, and Toni could not even try to complain before the young Lodge launched a question that this time Toni had to answer. - What is between the queen bee of the north and the snake of the south? - she asked in a dramatic tone to soften the tension that was created in the small space between Toni and Cheryl's bodies. The way the others encouraged the girl to respond and the screams of Kevin, who only needed to take out the phone to record the answer, probed that that was something that interested to know.

 

Cheryl, however, did not want to hear an answer she already knew and did not want to hear aloud, because then she would be aware that her fantasies about Toni were simply fantasies and would be much more painful be only her friend.

 

\- That's not a matter that ... - Toni tried to say before Kevin interrupted her.

 

\- Come now, Toni, you two are all day fooling and flirting around - pointed the boy towards the girls. Their eyes met with the same rapidity with which they looked away, and had it not been for the dim light and the darker tone of Toni's skin, Cheryl would have seen that she was not the only one who had blushed.

 

\- You will not tell me it's an innocent foolishness - commented Veronica before raising her eyebrows towards the southern one and drinking from Archie's glass.

 

And Cheryl was almost sure it was not, it was not an innocent or platonic foolishness, at least on her part, but she was not sure what Toni's intentions or reasons were behind her flirty behaviour. She had seen it with other friends; Toni was a person with that kind of playful personality that seems to fool and flirt around with everyone, but Cheryl had always considered that the way she talked to her was different, special, and not innocent, platonic or friendly. She had always believed that there was minimal interest behind the playful phrases that Toni told her, and her winks and her smile. But seeing the way Fangs and Toni, even Veronica and Toni seemed to joke with each other, a feeling of insecurity hit Cheryl: what if Toni really was like that with everyone and was not interested in Cheryl in the least?

 

\- We're friends, okay? - Toni sentenced with a much less amused tone, a threatening look to each person that formed the circle was enough so that not even Kevin or Veronica tried to get more information.

 

And if that answer had not made Cheryl feel bad enough, see how the bottle pointed to Chuck on the next shift, how he claimed to want a challenge and how the boy was going to kiss Toni with his mouth open when Veronica said " kiss the prettiest girl in the room", was devastating. Cheryl did not know if she wanted to kill Veronica or Chuck first. Seriously, she wanted to rip both of their heads off. How dare that excuse of being human to put his claws and his stinking and masculine mouth on Toni? Disgusting. Simply disgusting.

 

She was not even aware that Toni was looking at her out of the corner of her eye once Chuck took her tentacles off her because she was too intent on drinking a beer at once, hoping that alcohol would help her forget what she had just seen.

 

The game continued a couple of turns in which Reggie challenged Cheryl to kiss "anyone in the room", and the ambiguity in his choice of gender to kiss made it clear that all or almost everyone present had not were satisfied with Toni's response to what was between them and everyone expected to see a kiss between them.

 

Suddenly, with all eyes on her making pressure and her mother's comments and the "we're friends" of Toni echoing in her mind, Cheryl knew she could not kiss any girl, let alone the one she really wanted to kiss.

 

She looked around and had to hold the grimace seeing how Reggie and Chuck smiled among themselves, probably because Reggie expected her to kiss him, while Sweet Pea and Fangs commented not very subtly the grumpy face and bad mood that that dare had been left to Toni. Of course, the first ones were too sluggish and masculine and heterosexual and basic, and Cheryl had already passed her stage of trying to force herself to be attracted to any boy; Archie had become for her the closest living version of Jason and would never again kiss him; Jughead was discarded because her nature would never allow her to do something similar with that hobo; and Sweet Pea and Fangs were too much friends with both her and Toni and they were just too much Sweet Pea and Fangs, so ...

 

The room fell silent before it burst into screams and cheers when Cheryl caught Kevin's face and kissed him as if he were capable of being attracted to women or she could feel attraction for men. If she had to kiss a man without feeling anything before, during and after the kiss, she preferred it to be with someone who would not feel anything before, during and after the kiss. That would be marked in the history of Riverdale as the most platonic and absurd kiss of all time. A simply, playful and friendly kiss.

 

Cheryl smiled satisfied to see everyone surprised and Kevin with his face red, as much by the blush as by her lipstick.

 

\- That was ... unexpected - commented Betty still with her jaw sweeping the floor.

 

\- I like to do things that no one expects - said Cheryl wiping the remains of lipstick around her mouth while Kevin did the same.

 

\- It's already clear to us - Jughead rolled his eyes.

 

And if both Cheryl and Toni get closer before leaving the game and just stay stuck together, nobody dares to comment anything. They were finally free to limit themselves to drinking and excusing themselves in alcohol to be more affectionate with each other, laughing and dancing and with Cheryl's arms possessively around Toni, shooing Chuck away.

 

\- Hey, Cheryl - Toni looked slightly nervous -, I just wanted to tell you that what I said during the game ... I was really serious when I tries to say that it is not anyone else's business the kind of relationship we have - she explained awkwardly because of alcohol. Toni sighed in frustration before adding. - I mean, after what you told me about Heather and that ... I did not want to expose you to anything you're not prepared for, okay? - Toni's hand found Cheryl's with the same warmth with which they made eye contact, Cheryl's smile betraying the way her heart had grown three sizes.

 

Not only had Toni admitted in some way that there was more than friendship between them, but she was not ashamed to admit it and her response had been to avoid exposing Cheryl in any way.

 

\- So we're not friends? - Cheryl teased leaning towards the other girl, her playful tone coming back stronger than ever.

 

Toni chuckled with her eyes closed, and Cheryl took the opportunity to look at the plump lips of the smaller girl.

 

\- Of course, but we are not only friends - Toni scored with a lower tone, making that if Cheryl haven't had all her attention focused on the brunette would not have understood what she had just said.

 

\- We are not only friends? - Cheryl said, wanting to get a more explicit explanation from Toni without having to get into unsafe ground for fear of taking another blow at her heart.

 

Toni smiled, her hand caressing Cheryl's hip with a softness and warmth that had the redhead trembling with anticipation.

 

\- No - she approached hugging her -, we are best friends - she murmured in her ear, the hug too intimate to be platonic.

 

Cheryl felt sweat dripping down her neck and had to make a superhuman effort to not faint right there.

 

\- The best ones - she confirmed out of breath, her heart beating with almost as much intensity as another area of her body.

 

It was hard for her to swallow and stay upright when Toni's laughter tickled her ear before kissing her cheek. God, Cheryl could have an orgasm at that very moment, and if it were not for Toni's arms around her, there was a serious risk that she would faint.

 

Cheryl learned that she could always trust Toni because she respected her, that her instinct was not always wrong and that her relationship with Toni belonged to both, but that she shouldn't feel embarrassed or judged by feeling that way about her friend. Clearly both were on the same page and her foolishness and flirt and fantasies were not as far from reality as she came to believe.


	4. Chapter 4

The next lesson was to learn that not by accepting the naturalness of things and not fighting against them, you will be in control of them.

 

There are things that nobody can control, and that's something Cheryl had a hard time accepting, but as always, Toni helped her accept that fact.

 

Cheryl liked being in control of everything. Who didn't know that, didn't know anything about Cheryl. However, just as everyone knew that Cheryl loved to feel in control of everything, only Toni knew that, at times, Cheryl liked to lose control.

 

That was something that the young Blossom dared to do only with Toni, because another lesson that the brunette had taught her is that affection is linked to trust, and Cheryl trusted Toni with her life, that's why she liked to lose control with her. 

 

Even if it was getting drunk in Toni's work schedule. Maybe if she had not had to see how some guys who didn't deserve to breathe the same air that Toni didn't stop trying to flirt with her, she wouldn't have asked her friend to fill her glass every time she drank the liquor.

 

"I think you've had enough for tonight, Blossom" smiled Toni while her hand stopped Cheryl's, who was stretching towards the bottle of beer that her friend had on the counter, bottle that was also for another customer that in that that moment was looking for the exact money in his wallet to give to Toni.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, slightly dizzy on the White Wyrm stool.

 

"And it seems to me that you are envious because you can't drink, Antoinette" she replied dragging the words a bit, making the other girl smile and lean on the counter to be closer to Cheryl.

 

"We had agreed that you wouldn't call me that. I trusted you with my biggest secret and you failed me" Toni dramatized, holding a hand to her chest to make Cheryl laugh. 

 

It was amazing how easily Toni managed to make Cheryl the happiest person in the world and without hesitation in showing how happy she was around Toni.

 

"It is the professors' fault. They are who call you by your full name revealing your great secret; get angry with them, Antoinette" she shrugged, resting her chin on her hand, her elbow on the counter to get even closer to Toni, their eyes staring intensely at each other.

 

The way Cheryl pronounced her full name was worryingly sexy, but Toni refused to let anyone call her that. It was a name she couldn't relate to.

 

"Anyway, at least the teachers don't owe me money, Marjorie" the Serpent replied referring to the glasses that Cheryl still had to pay her.

 

She had no problem inviting Cheryl to some drinks, obviously, but the redhead shouldn't drink anymore because it was closing time and she wasn't very calm leaving Cheryl drunk in Thistlehouse.

 

"Mmm ... I like how my second name sounds when you say it" Cheryl purred, and didn't need to add "only you", because it was obvious.

 

Her index finger stroked in circles the edge of her empty glass to avoid grabbing Toni's jacket and bringing her closer to pay for those glasses she had taken in a much more affectionate way. Her eyes drifted to Toni's mouth. Ugh, she had amazing lips and she had to bite her to avoid saying it out loud.

 

When she looked back into Toni's eyes, she found them fixed in her painted red mouth, the jaw of the southern tense and the movement of her throat betraying the way she swallowed hard to contain herself.

 

It was obvious to both of them the attraction and the sexual tension, but neither of them dared to make the first move: Cheryl for fear of making mistakes, rushing and putting her friendship with Toni at risk; and Toni because she respected Cheryl too much and did not want the redhead to feel that she took advantage of her vulnerability to take a step beyond in their platonic friendship.

 

"You have two very nice names, but I think I'll stay with 'Cheryl'" admitted the brunette dragging her name as if savoring it, moving away a little while Cheryl blinked out of her trance and find her wallet to get the money she owed to Toni.

 

The truth is that she did not want Toni to call her any other way. The way she pronounced her name had something too special to want to be called by her middle name, no matter how sensual it sounded.

 

That's why, when that night gave way to her desires because of her alcoholic state and she masturbated several times thinking about Toni, she imagined how the panting voice of the pink haired girl would sound in her ear, encouraging her to cum and repeating again and again her name while she devoured her pussy.

 

She visualized Toni pressing her against a wall of her trailer, one of her hands holding Cheryl's over her head while the other gave her pleasure, her perfect mouth biting and sucking every inch of Cheryl's neck and breasts, ripping out from Cheryl moans and gasps.

 

"Toni ..." she whimpered against her pillow to muffle the sounds she did not know could come out of her throat, her hand moving faster, desperate for a release.

 

Truth be told, she had never masturbated to know if she was noisy or not, but she was not surprised to be so. She had to bite the pillow when the tension in her belly broke free and warm moisture slid between her fingers. At the end she remained lying, satisfied, sweaty and with her eyes closed, a smile sticking out on her parted lips.

 

She allowed herself the luxury of removing the feeling of guilt and shame until the next morning.

 

She never slept as well as that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Cheryl had lived many 'first times' with Toni, but if there was a turning point in their relationship that stood out above any other would be when Toni rescued her, with help from Veronica and Kevin, from SOQM. Not only because of the kiss longed for by both, but also because on reaching the trailer of Toni's grandfather, Cheryl broke completely in the arms of the brunette. However, Toni knew how to be patient and wait for Cheryl to be able to recompose her own pieces, helping her only when she really needed it, because Toni always insisted that, despite always being there for the other girl, she believed that Cheryl was strong enough to do it alone and that's why she felt so proud of her.

 

Toni taught her that few things were so important in a relationship of any kind as respect. And nobody respected her or will respect her as much and as well as Toni.

 

She respected her time to suffer and cry all she needed, the time it took to get back on her feet and she never forced her to talk about anything that happened in that horrible place. As always, Toni just let her know she was there for her if she wanted anything, and let Cheryl express herself in her own way and in due time, helping her when Cheryl herself felt lost in herself.

 

And when they finally talked about the kiss and their feelings, it was Cheryl who brought up the subject in the form of a second kiss during a night in which both were laying in the dark, Toni's fingers drawing shapes on Cheryl's hand, just before the redhead bent and kissed the other girl firmly and with all the love she felt for her.

 

"I like you very much, Toni. I like as more than a friend" she confessed in a voice so low that she believed that the other girl hadn't been able to hear her, just before feeling those full lips pressing against her cheek.

 

"I like you too, Cheryl. So much, in fact. But I don't want you to feel pressured to anything, okay? I'm with you, whatever happens" Toni's hand tightened her to confirm het words, but Cheryl didn't need to put more brakes on Toni. She had been holding it for too long, waiting, and now that they had finally made it clear they were on the same page, Cheryl wanted to feel free of bondage. 

That's why she kissed, hugged and took Toni's hand as much as possible, without stopping to think about the looks of others.

 

Cheryl had spent too much time enjoying the wonders that Toni's mouth could make against hers to not want more, and it was hard not to imagine if she could use her tongue so well in other places of her body and how good her lips would feel kissing beyond her neck.

 

So, several weeks later, in one of their abundant lovemaking sessions on the Thistlehouse sofa -once Penelope and her uncle had left the house-, Cheryl told Toni what had happened to Nick St. Clair. Toni wasn't stupid and she had already noticed the way Cheryl started thinking too much when her hands caressed her underneath the shirt and the way her shoulders tensed and her kisses became clumsier because her mind was working too much to get carried away and was remembering a certain tragic night.

 

Before Cheryl said anything to stop Toni, the brunette was the one who stopped all her movements. Her kisses, once passionate and hungry, lowered the rhythm to a more sweet and careful one, before stopping completely to look Cheryl in the eye.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Toni asked softly, because she knew something serious must have happened to stop Cheryl like that. That is, since they had kissed and established that they felt things for each other, Cheryl had been much more affectionate and barely detached from Toni. Most of the time, it was the redhead who initiated those sessions of passionate kisses and touching over clothes. You could say that Cheryl was anxious to be on all levels with Toni, and both knew that when Cheryl wanted something she was going for it, so what had happened was serious enough to stop one of Cheryl's greatest wishes.

 

The young Blossom stared at Toni. There was a time when she avoided her eyes in delicate moments because of shame or because she knew that one look from Toni would be enough for Cheryl to tell her everything. The truth is that she felt quite weak and all because of the way the other girl looked at her . Now, instead, Cheryl stared into Toni's eyes to feel strong, because when she was with her she felt that way: strong, confident and supported no matter what the problem was. 

 

Toni had taught her to feel proud and to trust herself. Her girlfriend always insisted that Cheryl was the strongest person she had ever known and that she was deeply proud of her and her strength to be able to cope with all the misfortunes that had happened to her, and she repeated it so much that she had succeeded in having Cheryl thinking high of herself.

 

So now it wasn't that hard to tell about traumatic experiences: she shouldn't be ashamed of having suffered traumas, and she felt proud of having confronted them until she had overcome them.

 

"Some time ago, shortly before meeting you, Veronica's ex-boyfriend came to Riverdale" she started tentatively, her fingers clinging to Toni's shirt and her eyes starting to sting. Her tone of voice hardened, determined not to shed a tear more for that vermin. "He seemed nice, with a good family, and after everything about Jason and my father he seemed a good distraction. He wouldn't stay long in Riverdale, so it was just that: an attempt at distraction. It was evident that he was attracted to me, and I thought I felt the same for him, that I could feel the same. At least I wanted to feel it, even though I knew it was all forced and would never be what I really wanted" her nose crumpled with contempt as she remembered how desperate she was to feel loved that she approached to that boy. To a boy.

 

When she tried it with Archie Andrews she knew that, in lack of being a girl, at least he was one of the best guys she would ever meet. If she could not be with a woman, Archie was the most acceptable option. He was good, generous, understanding ... But she wasn't a girl. In fact, sometimes she saw many similarities between Archie Archie and Toni, but the rejection of a good person like him had made her think that she didn't deserve someone so good that would never see her like she wanted to be seen, so she lowered her self-esteem until she found at the bottom of everything an animal as despicable as Nick. He wasn't good, he was selfish and a slob, so she figured he could look at her the way Archie or someone else couldn't. She knew he was not a decent person, but she never imagined to what extent.

 

It was a little uncomfortable to talk about past interests in other people with Toni because now it was impossible for Cheryl to imagine herself with another person, and having been able to believe that she was really interested in anyone else before having met her current girlfriend seemed crazy. She still remembered the look of disgust that was put on her face when Toni mentioned having kissed and being in a kind of way with Jughead Jones. Disgusting. She was a very jealous person and Toni had already knew it, but when she told her about her chapter with Jughead she was invaded by gagging and incomprehension as well as jealousy. She just couldn't believe it. She was unable to imagine her wonderful girlfriend interested in someone like that attempt to lead a gang.

 

But the truth is that compared to Nick St. Clair, Jughead Jones didn't seem so disgusting.

 

"The fact is that, during the gala to which we went together, that despicable human being put something in my drink. Fortunately, Veronica and Josie saw him and arrived in time to give that rat his due."

 

Toni inhaled deeply to control the hurricane of emotions that arose inside her and it got worse as Cheryl told her how her own mother accepted a check with money in favor of not telling what that son of a bitch had tried to do to Cheryl.

 

The redhead didn't cry while she recounted what happened, but she felt happy, liberated, because Toni had taught her to embrace the traumas and talk about them instead of doing as if nothing had happened. Toni kissed her, hugged her and after releasing all the existing insults and inventing new ones, she promised that she would not let anything bad happen to her again, and that if that human attempt returned to Riverdale, she and Sweet Pea would take care of that he didn't have to go through the souvenir shop to get something that reminded him of Riverdale for the rest of his life.

 

"You're okay?" Toni asked after half an hour laying on Cheryl's bed taking time for Toni to calm down.

 

"Yes" the redhead smiled sincerely. "Actually, I'm great. I didn't want what happened with Nick to prevent me from moving forward regarding our relationship. I want to be with you, Toni, and although it is true that from that moment I feel a little vulnerable when thinking about being in an intimate situation, I know that with you I am safe.

 

A short time later, one of his nocturnal night sessions on a night when Cheryl invited Toni to her home, ended up being her first time. Toni made sure to let her know that it was Cheryl who was in control of everything and insisted that it was important to tell her how she was feeling with total sincerity. Cheryl, anxious and horny, wanted to continue, but asked to do so with the light off so that only the moonlight would see something. Cheryl wasn't used to being ashamed or feeling as much pleasure as when Toni's fingers caressed her almost reverently. She tried to contain her moans and cover her face, but as she got more horny and Toni told her how precious she was and how much she wanted her, Cheryl was losing her shame and letting herself go completely. Making love with Toni felt much better than simply masturbating thinking about her.

 

The night was based on Toni giving Cheryl pleasure, first with her fingers, then with her mouth and finally with her fingers and mouth. Cheryl was exhausted but every time she regained her breath she was only able to say "Again, please", because letting Toni take her was fucking incredible.

 

The next morning, Cheryl decided that she also wanted to make love to Toni but she knew it wouldn't be that great because she had a lot less experience. Toni assured her that, whatever she did, she would enjoy it. Well, bad or regular, Toni was going to like it because it was Cheryl, it was that simple. Without demands or conditional and without pressure, that effort to want to make it perfect was only a matter of the self-love of a Blossom.

 

She took her time, she wanted to get Toni to come and at the same time she wanted to experience the sensations of all that. She felt Toni's entrance with her tongue. It was hot, soft and slippery, and Cheryl felt Toni tense up in anticipation of what she would do next. Cheryl kissed her right there before going back to licking her everywhere until she reached Toni's clit, and her girlfriend reacted shuddering whole as soon as her tongue stroked her. Cheryl did it again moaning for its taste, and noticed how she herself got wet when Toni started to move against her mouth while moaning and panting. It was the most erotic sound in the whole world and Cheryl wanted to continue listening to it, she wanted to make Toni feel as good as she had made Cheryk feel. Remembering what Toni did to her repeatedly, she sucked on her clit and licked it again insistently, closing her eyes because she could cum herself seeing Toni's pleasure face, but it was about her getting her girlfriend orgasm.

 

Cheryl's mouth synchronized with Toni's hips movements and for a few seconds she thought that it would be easier than she feared because the sounds that escaped her throat, Toni was having a really good time. Her moans were becoming more frequent and stronger but Cheryl's jaw began to hurt a little at the best moment and she could hardly feel her tongue. She growled in protest against herself. Toni had endured much more, why couldn't she do the same? She stopped for a second and listened to Toni snarl in frustration so she tried again, but she could not resist another half minute. She felt so disappointment.

 

"Babe" she called with her head between her girlfriend's legs and felt more disappointed with herself because Toni was clenching her jaw very hard and breathing very fast. Cheryl knew she had stopped everything at the best time for her. "My tongue tires" she acknowledged. She was too embarrassed, but Cheryl trusted Toni fully and knew that the girl would appreciated her sincerity.

 

Cheryl smiled half-heartedly when she saw Toni's sincere smile, even after she had let her half-given it, before covering her face with a pillow and growling at it through her laughter.

 

"I'm sorry, it's just... I almost don't feel it" she explained laying on top of Toni's body and hugging her, kissing the hand that held the pillow and waiting for Toni to react or say something.

 

She seemed really worked up and frustrated and Cheryl could feel her heart pounding as Toni calmed her breathing. She sighed sadly because when she had imagined herself eating Toni out, that ended up much better.

 

"Are you okay?" she asked when at last Toni withdrew the pillow from her face and found those eyes sweet as honey. "I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be, this is normal the first time you do it" Toni sighed, because she knew Cheryl better than Cheryl knew herself and Toni knew that the girl was more disappointed by not being able to continue than Toni was from not being able to cum. "If it's any consolation to you, you were doing it wonderfully" she added with a mischievous smile to get Cheryl to take away her sad expression.

 

"I thought it would be easier," she admitted, her cheeks burning. She wondered how it had been Toni's first time and was about to ask if the same thing had happened to her when her girlfriend took her by the back of her neck and kissed her softly, and before Cheryl knew it, they had turned and she was trapped under the weight of Toni's body.

 

"It's a matter of practice, baby. Don't worry, you'll soon be an expert at it" she chuckled against Cheryl's neck as she laced their legs and moved her hips, making both of them moan.

 

With the want she always had for Toni, Cheryl was sure that it wouldn't take her too long to be an expert at oral sex.


End file.
